Domingo Antoine Falcon (1794-1866)
Domingo Antoine Falcon "Dominique" was born 1794 in Valenzuela Settlement (Donaldsonville), Ascension Parish, Louisiana. He died 26 May 1866 in Donaldsonville, Ascension Parish, Louisiana. * Father: Cristobal Falcon (1750-1834) * Mother: Josephe Joaquina Suarez Martin Denis (1751-1823) Dominique spoke Spanish (Bruli). He was Catholic. He was listed in an unknown record. The record shows him born in 1788. His birthdate is misrepresented in many documents.. Marriage Dominique married Marie Francisca Dominguez (1788-1827), daughter of Antoine Dominguez Sr. and Marie de Franques, on 5 Sep 1808 in Donaldsonville, Ascension Parish, Louisiana. Marie was born 11 Dec 1788 in Donaldsonville, Ascension Parish, Louisiana and was baptized 17 Feb 1789 in Donaldsonville, Ascension Parish, Louisiana . She died 25 Oct 1827 in Donaldsonville, Ascension Parish, Louisiana and was buried 25 Oct 1827 in Donaldsonville, Ascension Parish, Louisiana. Children They had the following children: * + F i Maria Candelaria Falcon (1809-?) was born 27 Aug 1809. * - M ii Antoine Manuel Reymond Falcon (1811-?) was born 5 Jan 1811 in Donaldsonville, Ascension Parish, Louisiana and was baptized 12 Jan 1811 in Donaldsonville, Ascension Parish, Louisiana. Antoine spoke Spanish (Bruly). He was Catholic. He was sponsored for baptism by Michel Falcon and Francoise Dominguez. * + F iii Maria Candelaria Augustina Falcon (1812-1842) was born 3 Mar 1812 and died 4 Feb 1842. * - M iv Manuel Gil Falcon (1814-1828) was born 1 Sep 1814 in Plattenville, Assumption Parish, Louisiana and was baptized 10 Sep 1814 in Plattenville, Assumption Parish, Louisiana. He was buried 28 May 1828 in Donaldsonville, Ascension Parish, Louisiana.Manuel was sponsored for baptism by Diego Gomez and Juana Acosta. * + M v Christophe Fulgencio Falcon (1816-1874) was born 16 Jan 1816 and was buried 6 Jan 1874. * + M vi Hilaire Antoine Falcon (1817-1873) was born 21 Oct 1817 and died 12 Nov 1873. * + F vii Carmelite Antoinette Falcon (1819-1889) was born 31 Dec 1819 and died 7 Jun 1889. * + F viii Rosalie Romualda Falcon (1822-1850) was born 7 Feb 1822 and was buried 27 Jan 1850. * + M ix Joseph Felix Falcon Sr. (1824-1899) was born 10 Jul 1824 and died 19 Dec 1899. * + M x Dominique Falcon Sr. (1825-1852) was born Dec 1825 and died 26 Sep 1852. * + F xi Josephine Ulaia Falcon (1827-?) was born 12 Feb 1827. Sources Albert J. Robichaux Jr., compiler, Louisiana Census and Militia Lists 1770-1789, 532 Manhattan Boulevard Harvey, Louisiana 70058, v1 p118, Lafayette Public Library, 301 W. Congress St., Lafayette, LA 70501, F 368.R62. Emilie G. Leumas, archivist, Diocese of Baton Rouge Catholic Church Records, Department of Archives, v10 p204, Lafayette Public Library, 301 W. Congress St., Lafayette, LA 70501. Ascension Church Records, v11 p329, Ascension Catholic Church, 716 Mississippi Street, P. O. Box 508, Donaldsonville, LA , 70346-0508. - Diocese of Baton Rouge Dept. of Arch., 225 387 0561 ext. 220, 224 fax. 225 242 0299, 1800 South Acadian Thwy, PO Box 2028, Baton Rouge, LA 70821, archives@diobr.org. Category:Non-SMW people articles